1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an analyzing method and the device using the same, more particularly to a system error analyzing method and the device using the same.
2. Related Art
Generally, a server system takes a programmable logic device as a controlling device which is used for controlling signals in the baseboard. The programmable logic device has a top unit and a plurality of function unit, wherein the function units are connected to the top unit. Here, by the top unit, the programmable logic device can receive input data from an external input device and transmit them to the function units. Then the programmable logic device outputs the output data received from the function unit and transmits them to the corresponding external input device, and transmits bus data from an external bidirectional bus device to the function units. Thus, the programmable logic device can control and process the signals outputted and received by the input device, the output device, and the bidirectional bus device in the server system.
Furthermore, the programmable logic device also has a memory space for storing the signals on the baseboard. In addition, the programmable logic device outputs the data stored in the memory space to inform the user or the administrator the state of the baseboard. However, because the memory space mentioned above merely could store the signals in the baseboard, once an error occurs during the operation of the server system or the power of the server system is interrupted, it is difficult for the server system to analyze the causation of the failure or the power interruption.